


Shades of Grey

by misaffection



Series: Spectrum [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misaffection/pseuds/misaffection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her spiral auburn hair puts him in mind of Osiris’s Host.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Grey

SG-1 has detonated the Halcyon Tower safely in space. The Free Jaffa have captured, and no doubt killed, one of the clones. Some of his plan is thus revealed, and Baal is irritated by that fact. At least he now knows what it’ll take to destroy the Ori.

The door to his office opens, but he’s too busy watching the news report on the ‘accident’ to pay Mayfield any attention. It takes him a minute to realise his blood isn’t thrumming as it should do. He looks up and blinks at the woman leaning against his desk. 

Her spiral auburn hair puts him in mind of Osiris’s Host. She has the same self-assured air as well, but she’s not Goa’uld. He’s fairly sure she’s not purely human either. That awareness seems to go both ways – a small knowing smile curves her mouth as her green eyes remain steady on his face.

“Hello, Sweetie.”

The endearment rankles, but he’s no idea why. Shouldn’t he be more bothered that she’s usurped his security yet again? Sitting back, he folds his arms and glowers at her. “What do you want?”

“Does no one just drop by to say ‘hi’ any more?” she asks, then laughs as if such a thought were ridiculous. Her expression sobers as she levers up off the desk and saunters closer. “You’re playing with things you don’t understand. Life is not something to be toyed with.”

His tapping foot stills. Humans aren’t particularly intelligent, though he can think of a couple of alternatives. But she _knows_. That interests him.

Still… “I know exactly what I’m doing.”

She shakes her head. “And I know exactly what the results will be.”

“If you truly did, then you’d know what is at stake.”

“I do know. But the ends don’t justify these means.”

Baal chuckles. “You’ll forgive me if I disagree.”

“I can’t.” She sighs, seeming genuinely regretful of that. “You threatened this city. You would have _killed_ people to protect your secret. The greater picture means nothing if you’re willing to erase the smaller details.”

He loosens his arms and looks away. He’d been so close. He doesn’t want to give up now, not with so much on the line. His methods might be unorthodox, but his goal? He gives a hard sigh.

The woman leans forward and cups his cheek. “You need to stop, Sweetie, or I’ll be forced to stop you. I really rather not – you’re too pretty to get rid of just yet.”

Baal pulls away from her warm touch, his gaze falling on the television screen. A few hours ago, he could have pulled back from the edge, but now? He either tips off the cliff or manages to fly. The latter is the only thing that will stop the galaxy falling to the Ori.

He turns back, but she presses a button on the leather cuff circling her left wrist and she vanishes into the ether.

There’s no one to hear his soft response. “I’m sorry.”


End file.
